Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4003625-20150508020955/@comment-4003625-20150508104840
Trans people who use phrases like "Cis people suck" or anything similar actually mean "Cis people (especially hetero ones) are given practically every good opportunity in the world automatically, like identifying with your assigned gender at birth is something you should be praised for, and I'm sick of my struggles as a trans person being undermined by others, as well as dealing with cisgender being the norm for everyone." Except simply saying that cis people suck is so much easier. I can't speak for everyone, of course, but trans people using the words "die cis scum" wouldn't make sense considering how any trans person is familiar with the fear of constant threat due to what gender they identify with. No one is honest to God actually afraid of every cis person, but I'm sure people are downright scared of what they're capable of doing. Rightfully so, anyway, since it's always CIS people who murder or contribute to the factors of suicidal trans people. This movement stopped being about equality long ago since there is such a divide between who experiences oppression on the real world vs. who gets to experience that firsthand on the internet. People who are cis, white, heterosexual, and/or male instantly have it all cut out for them - they're practically the four basic traits to success. Whereas, on the internet, that's where they actually find out about that impressive amount of privalege they possess and then become angry about it (i.e. people like you, Lizzy.) For people who are trans, POC, non-heterosexual and/or female/genderless, life is quite the opposite. Some people have more power IRL (and I mean much, MUCH more powerful) and others seek safety on the internet where they can openly express their beliefs and who they are without fear of being, um, KILLED. That's why equality is far out of reach at this point - white cishet people refuse to admit that they have it all so much better than anyone else in the world and are willing to cross pathetic lengths to make it seem like they have it worse. Life can suck for anyone, but getting through times is likely a whole lot easier for these type of people because they're PRIVILEGED. These are the orgins of this imaginary "cisphobia" as well as reverse racism, heterophobia, etc. They're not real, they're just figments of imagination. What non-privaleged people need at this point is, not equality, but rather a deeper understanding of what their struggles truly are, because trust me, they run so much deeper than you think they do. And Down With Cis is an obviously that was made by some obviously transphobic and most likely white / hetero asshole who wanted to make trans people look bad. Except instead of whining about it like cis people would do if a trans person were to publish a story about cis people beating up a trans person (although that's actually HAPPENED, plenty of times, thanks.), they decided to adapt it and spread it across the internet because it's funny seeing cis people get mad, and pretty disturbing how underlyingly transphobic their reponses are.